Really Sam, Really?
by IHonestlyDontCare
Summary: Sam/Oc and maybe Dean/Oc later on. Sam and Dean are on a normal hunt until they meet the most beautiful girl ever. Dean isn't a fan, but Sam sure is! Rated T for safe
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing is mine sadly. I wish Supernatural was mine, but nope, I was wrong. Only my Oc is mine and she's pretty awesome. So, GO HER! **

Ch.1

Sam and Dean where just on a normal hunt one day but everything felt…well…weird. Sam just couldn't explain it.

"Hey, um…Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean looked over at him quizzically

"Sam? What's the matter?"

"I don't really know…I just feel…well happier than usual you know?"Dean just stared at Sam for a minute before he answered him.

" Well, not really. I mean ever since I left…" Dean paused for a second.

Sam knew how hard it was for him. After everything that they've been through…Heck if Sam where Dean, he would never be able to say her name!

"It's ok," Sam stated, "I'm here, and I know how hard it must be for you to…" but before he could finish, Dean interrupted him.

"You know what Sam, you don't."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sam was confused until Dean made it pretty obvious for him.

"Sam, the only girl that you have ever been in love with died like what, 7…8 years ago? I know how hard that was for you but I know…trust me, I know…how hard it must have been for you to get over her but you have Sam. But you should know that you have officially gotten over her."

Sam opened his mouth like as if he was going to say something but closed it because he really didn't have any idea how Dean felt at that moment. He will never forget that moment but he really couldn't care less about what happened after that when he was moping around everywhere.

"You know what Dean, I don't know what you feel like and I'm sorry, but I'm just trying to help out here."

Dean didn't say a word. He knew that what he said was true but it kind of came out harsher then he would have liked it to.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I just feel really broken up about everything. I mean, I left Lisa awhile ago but I still think about her and with you having no soul and all of that crap…it was devastating when Castile told me you wouldn't wake up. I just wanted you back to normal. I'm sorry." Dean finished.

"Wow," Sam said, "That was kind of…like…a chick flick moment for you Dean."

"Oh shut up B****,"

"Jerk."

Both boys just looked at each other and smiled, getting at least some of those help up emotions out into the open. The impala got really quiet and Dean really couldn't take it anymore.

"So, what's up with this case?"

"Well it seems to be like a…demon I guess…"Sam stated as he looked at his laptop.

"What do you mean that you 'guess'?" Dean asked as he was driving.

"Well, we need to check out the scene first, but it sounds like it. The neighbors saw black smoke come from the chimney, but they thought that it was just a fire or something," Sam said, "but the weird part was that it killed the girl that was on the inside but not the husband." Sam raised an eyebrow when he said this.

Dean just sat there, still driving. "Yah…so? Don't Demons…oh...I don't know…care less about the person that there possessing?"

"Well that's not the only weird thing..."

"That's not really weird…"

"Dean just please, SHUT UP!" Sam yelled.

Dean immediately quieted down. "Anyways…instead of the girl having black eyes like normal, she had…purple eyes…"

Dean all of a sudden pulled the car over on a deserted road. He stomped on the brakes and looks straight at him with wide eyes. "PURPLE EYES! WHAT KIND OF DEMON HAS PURPLE EYES?" Dean shouted.

Sam just looked at him with confusion written all over her face and shrugged. "Hey, you're telling me!"

Dean just made an irritated voice and started up the car again and kept on driving until they came to the next motel that they could find. Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel, got in and checked in, got to their room, and relaxed. Because they both knew that they needed some time just to cool off.

**PLEASE RATE AND COMMENT! I love your reviews whether good or bad, I still love them:D**


	2. Bar Hopping!

**No one is mine, frowny face:( But the Oc is mine, and she comes in this chapter so YEAH! **

Ch.2

They both all of a sudden woke up to light streaming in though the windows. They both, one by one, got up groggily and made their way to get some food from the kitchen. "Oh I forgot…" Dean stated as Sam was getting ready to change.

"What do you mean? Do we have no food and you forgot to get some more?"

"Well…." "Dean! Just go get some more food ok? Thanks."

Sam just knew Dean to well to know that he would forget to get the food. "Fine, be back in a bit," Dean shouted and closed the door to their motel room.

Sam just blew some hair off of his face and opened up his computer to search stuff about a purple eyed demon. "I'm back, whatcha doin'?" Dean asked with his arms full of groceries.

"I've just been looking up some stuff about this weird demon that has those purple eyes."

"And?"

"I found absolutely nothing! NOTHING! It just seems like it never existed in the supernatural world! Do you know how hard it is to research something that doesn't seem to exist on the internet or at all in the insane world that we live in?"

Dean knew that Sam was getting frustrated but they had a case to work on so they really have no choice. "No Sam I don't, but we just need to focus on how to kill this , thing and then later tonight, we'll go out and cool our nerves with some whiskey, how 'bout it?"

Sam thought about it for a minute."Ok fine sure but I pick which bar we go to, deal?"

Dean really didn't want to let Sam pick the place where he was able to pick up some chicks but he really didn't have anything to lose. "Ok, fine. Just don't screw it up."

Later that day they went out and went to a bar that seemed legit for Dean's taste. When they walked into the bar, Dean was the first to notice a really adorable looking girl who was adorable but yet as hot as can be at the same time. "Hey Sammy, look at the hottie at five o'clock," Dean stated.

Sam looked over at her and he instantly knew that she was either a: taken and he would never have a shot at her, b: a lesbian and he would be ok with that or c: his soul mate. "I-I didn't see her before but now that I do…Dean I feel really weird, should I be worried?" Sam asked as he was just standing there all flustered.

"Ya-Ya eat your milk, drink your vegetables, I'll be right back." Sam was very confused at what Dean just said until he noticed where he was going, and it was straight to her, the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

He wanted to charge over to him and make him stop but he really knew w that somehow, Dean always gets the pretty girl. And that every girl Sam's with…well, let's just say that they don't get to see the next day. Dean was more into one and done girls, but Sam liked to have a relationship with someone and build a life and get married and have kids and just get rid of the life that he has now with all of the hunting. Sam just sighed and walked over to the bar. Dean on the other hand was getting all psyched because tonight, he just knew that he would get lucky. He just knew it. As he was walking over, the girl looked up and saw him coming closer to her. She smiled a little and he knew he hit the jackpot.

*Oc's POV*

I was just having a good time, trying to have a decent drink and hang out, when this guy comes walking over to me. Ya, I guess he was kind of cute but not really my type just by that sly look on his face. I liked more humble, sweet guys. Not those guys who lives off of one nighters. Now if only my friend Arianna, then he would get what he was looking for. She was the one who didn't give a shit about anyone so she'd just do her business and get on with her life. Now I, on the other hand, loved romance. No matter if it's sappy or just plain lame, I loved romance. But this guy, this guy who looks like he's going to get lucky, with ME! I just hated those guys. But I really had no choice now so I put on my signature shy smile and looked down. I thought about it, and thought that this could be a little fun, considering that by the look on his face, he doesn't get let down a lot.

"Hello there, um, I have a little problem," he said.

I couldn't believe that he was going to try to use a pick up line on me. HOW LAME! "Oh, and what might that problem be?" I asked him, trying to not let him notice all of the sarcasm that was in my voice. "I just scraped my knee and I wanted to know if you had a Band-Aid, because I've just fallen for you."

I couldn't believe it that was one of the….one of the…WORST pick up lines I've ever heard of! Obviously he didn't scrape his knee because while he was coming over he didn't fall and his jeans where intact, so why would I ever fall for him with that line? Because it sounded adorable? PA-LEAZE! Maybe in my next life! But I was going to turn it all around for him.

"Oh you scrapped your knee? Well, I don't have any Band-Aids...But maybe you can run to your little mommy and ask her to kiss it for you? How about that?"

Now usually, I'm not that harsh but today, I was in a mood to find my soul mate, not get a hook up who will never call me again. He all of a sudden got furious and yelled, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY FAMILY!"

I just sat there; shocked that he just said that to me! Normally they would just move on, not caring what I said, but he stood up for his family, especially his mother. He stormed away at the far end of the bar, as far away from me as possible. I just mumbled a little sorry and went back to thinking about what I was going to do with my life, which I did, well, most of my life a matter of fact! I just looked around the bar and found a cute guy with the most adorable scruffy hair! And his eyes are to DIE FOR! He was also supper tall…he was just my type. He looked my way, blushed a little, and went back to his drink. I couldn't believe he blushed! It was the most adorable thing that I have ever seen! I decided to go over to him and sit next to him and maybe have a chat. I got up, walked over to him and sat in the seat that was right next to him.

*Sam's POV*

I looked over at the girl that Dean was going to try to hook up with, and something amazing happened. She was staring straight at me with this look of lust in her eyes. I didn't know why Dean wasn't with her but he was at the far end of the bar, looking ready to blow his top off. I knew something was up, but I knew I could deal with it later. I realized that I was still staring at her and I blushed slightly and looked back at my drink, embarrassed. I just don't think that she would be interested in me. Maybe she was looking at the guy next to me. Ya that must be it. When I glanced back at her, just enough so she didn't see me looking at her but just enough for me to get a good enough view of her, she was walking over…no, she was strutting over to where I was sitting! I quickly went back to drinking my drink, acting like I never saw her strutting those perfectly curved hips over to me. She came over and sat down next to me. I looked over at her and knew that this might be my only chance before Dean comes over, drunk as f***, and asking to go back to the motel.

"Um…Hi, my names Sam," I said.

I knew it wasn't like anything like the pickup lines that Dean uses, but I tried my best. She looked at me with the most adorable look in her eyes and said, "Hi Sam, my names Becca, how very nice to meet you,"

"Ya, same to you."

There was an awkward pause until she decided to break it.

"So Sam, I've been here for awhile and I haven't seen you around here before, and this bar is petty packed most days. Why haven't I seen you before?"

Sam knew that he couldn't tell her the truth since he just met her, but he hated lying to people, and for some reason, this girl seemed more important than most people.

"Oh, you know, I'm here on a business trip." I lied, I really hated lying.

"Well what's your occupation?"

"Um…I'm a door to door salesman, ya that can work," I told her, although I muttered the last part to myself so that she didn't hear me.

"O gosh, you need to tell your fellow workers that when I say no, I don't want your product, tell them I mean NO!"

I chuckled lightly to myself. She totally didn't seem like the girl Dean would be interested in.

"So how long have you been here?" I asked.

She looked like she had to think for a minute before she said, "Probably a week or two. It doesn't seem like a long time, but trust me. If I saw a guy like you, I wouldn't forget that face."

I couldn't believe it, was she trying to flirt with me? Because it sounded like she said that in the most truthful way as possible, not in a flirtatious way like most of the girls he met acted around him. There was something completely different about this girl, and he really, really liked it.

"Oh well, thank you very much. So what's your job? Considering that you used the word occupation, you went to college?"

"Ya, you could say that. I mean I got pulled out because my sister was on a hunt…hunting trip to shoot some dear and things hunters do in the woods. Ya, and then she never returned so I got out of collage and went to go help my friend find her. My family business is more…stranger then most family businesses but hey, you can't give up on family, am I right?"

We both laughed because I knew she was right, but it seemed she had something to hide. At that moment though, I really didn't give a shit.

"Ya, same thing happened to my dad, so I had to go out and find him and I got sucked into the family business as well."

"SAMMY! SAM COME ON LETS GO I'M TI-TIRED!" Dean shouted, stumbling over to him.

Sam really didn't want to leave yet but he knew Dean had to leave, and he sure as heck wasn't going to drive.

"Ok Dean just one minute. Sorry about my brother he's just a little-"I was saying until she cut me off,

"That's your brother! OHMYGOSH I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW! IM SO SO SORRY!" She mustered.

I just stared at her wondering what she did. "SAMMY!"

"DEAN just hold it ok?" I shouted.

I had to find out what the matter was and why she was so sorry. "Well it seems like I have to leave, sorry. It was nice meeting you."

"Ya, same to you too. Oh by the way, if you ever need help with the family business, I went to law school so here's my number."

She told him. She scribbled down her number on his hand and they both said their farewells. As Sam was driving back to the motel, he just knew that he would have to call that number and see her at least one more time.

**Please rate and comment! I love them all and I will read them all! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Should I Call Him or Should I Call Her?

Ch.3

*** I don't own anything besides my two OC's. Thanks for reading!* **

*Dean's POV*

I woke up with a pounding headache. I couldn't remember much about last night except for yelling at that son of a b**** who said that thing about my mother. What is she to know about my family? She deserved to be thrown down like that. I noticed that the shower was on so I guessed that Sammy was in the shower. He always took forever in the shower. I just stumbled out of bed, really dizzy from my headache, and went to go get some aspirin. I heard the shower stop and Sam got out in only a towel.

"Ah, my eyes, they burn!" I shouted out to him.

He just looked at me and rolled his eyes. I saw him get some clothes on so I could finally uncover my eyes. He looked at me with a huge grin on his face.

"What's up with you Skippy?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just funny how you don't remember a thing about last night."

"So?" I asked.

Obviously I wouldn't remember what happened last night, since I drank like a gallon of whisky and bourbon.

"It's just funny how every time you get the girl, your super sober, but when I get the girl, you drunk as f***."

I tried to understand what he was saying but I didn't understand what he was saying to me. What girl? Wait, did he mean the girl that…

"YOU MEAN THE GIRL THAT WAS A B**** TO OUR FAMILY?" I screamed at him.

He looked at me confused and said, "She didn't say anything about our family to me, what are you saying?"

"I used one of my best pickup lines on her and she said that I should go run off to my mommy to kiss it for me! Can you believe that? What a little bi-"I was saying until Sam cut me off.

"You know Dean, not everyone knows about our family, she just thought that you where just another guy trying to hit on her. Also when she found out that you're my brother, she said that she was sorry, like, a thousand times." Sam told me.

I didn't really know that she did the last part. I was still a little pissed though. I was just so used to being the guy who got all of the girls. I just let it go.

"Oh, well I didn't catch that last part,"

"Obviously!" Sam said.

"Wait, you got the girl, so you…you did the deed with her?" I asked.

Sam gave me the weirdest look before his eyes went wide and he said, "Oh, no no no, she just gave me her number. I really want to call her again, what do you think I should do?"

I really didn't want to see that girl again but then again, Sam seemed that he really liked this girl so I didn't want to spoil this for him.

"Well if you really like this girl, then you should probably, oh, I don't know, ask her out on a date? How does that sound to you?" I questioned him.

He looked at me and said sarcastically, "Well I was thinking that I would come with a string quartet and ask her to marry me and have kids with me so they can grow up to be hunters just like us. Dean, really?"

"Well you asked. Like I've said before Sam, don't ask stupid questions unless you want a stupid answer." I told him.

He sometimes forgets that. Sam looked at me, rolled his eyes, and opened up his laptop.

"Hey, aren't you going to call that girl or something? You where just complaining about it and now you're not going to do it? That's just crazy man." I told him.

Sometimes Sammy forgets these things. He looked at me with an irritated look on his face and said, "We have to find this purple eyed demon and kill it. Besides, if I do have feelings for this girl, I'm just going to leave her because you know and I know that I can't put someone like her in that kind of danger. So I'm just going to forget her completely. Is that ok with you?"

I just stared at him and nodded. I knew how much this was killing him but he was right, she would be in all kinds of danger if she came with us. I sat down next to him and turned on the TV and flipped through the channels to find something good on. After what seemed like forever just watching Dr. Sexy MD, I asked him if he got anything on it.

His response was, "LITTERALY NOTHING AND IT'S PISSING ME OFF!"

I thought about it for a moment before I said, "Maybe this is an all new kind of demon. I mean, we've dealt with these kinds before, it could be like any other demon you know."

He shrugged his shoulders and shut his laptop. We just watched TV together, trying to make up a plan to go and catch this thing. After we made a plan, we decided to try and get it tonight.

*Becca's POV*

I was just waking up to a really bad hangover, and trust me, it wasn't pretty. I looked over to see my best friend, Arianna, reading a magazine and eating some fruit. I looked over to her and sighed. She looked over at me and gave me a smile that could probably kill cancer.(A.N I love Glee so I just had to add that in. That quote isn't mine sadly.) Her smile became even wider when she asked me,

"Rise and shine princess, hows it going? Feel like your going to puke yet?"

I glared at her and just got up to get some aspirin. I took at least 3 aspirin and chugged down some water. I could barely remember anything from last night but I could only remember this really hot guy with shaggy brown hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes. I smiled to myself when I realized that i gave him my number. I looked to see that I slept in my clothes from the bar. For some reason I could see some paper from my pocket. I got out the paper and realized that he gave me his number. My grin got even wider and wider as I realized that I could call him. But my frown turned upside down when I knew that I couldn't do this to him. I couldn't bring him into this mess. He would never be able to take it and we are on a case and I should be focused on the case.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like your about to ball your eyes out," Arianna asked me.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes. She went over to my side and she started to rub my arm up and down.

"I met this really cute guy last night. He was so sweet and caring but the only thing is that I can't call him. If I called him, he would be dragged into the hunting business. I just can't do that to him you know?"I told her.

She nodded her head and let me put my head on her shoulder. She kept telling me that it was going to be okay and that I would be able to find someone else, but I knew I couldn't. He seemed like the only guy for me and I really liked him. I just let a few tears fall before I asked her about the case.

"Well, this purple eyed demon seems to be invisible, so I've got nothing on it." She stated.

I thought about it and asked her if she was up to try to get it tonight. She nodded her head and we planned out how we would get this son of a b****.

***Please rate and comment, I'm sick so Becca's POV was shorter then I thought it would be, but I feel like I'm going to pass out so I just wanted to get it done. Again, please comment and rate for me, the sad little sick girl***


	4. We Meet Again

***I own nothing except for Becca and Arianna. Thanks for reading and pretty please rate and review!***

Ch.4

*Becca's POV*

Me and Arianna where going to the house where the demon first went to. We were just pulling up until we saw some officers talking and looking around. It was about eight o'clock at night…Why are they still there? Whatever, it looks like they're about to leave anyways. I looked at Arianna and she nodded. We both got out our FBI badges and got out of the car. We were both dressed in suites just in case anybody else was there. Underneath however, we were wearing some hunting clothes. We went up to them with our badges ready. They gave us some weird looks before talking to us.

"Um…Hello there. Might I ask why you're here?" One of them asked.

Me and Arianna rolled our eyes and showed them our badges. Both police men looked at the badges then back at each other.

"Why would the FBI be here on this case?" The one police officer asked.

"Don't ask, okay? The FBI has judgment here gentlemen so you all can go home." Arianna said to them in a stern voice.

She glared at them and they left as fast as a jet plane. Once they left, I looked at Arianna and fist bumped her. We both stripped off our suites and looked in the trunk for the gear. Arianna was a big fan of the .45 but for me, I was more of a knife and shot gun kind of person. I got my knife and she got her .45 and we made our way into the house. Arianna and I have been hunting for a few years now ever since she told me that my sister went missing, I've been on the road with her ever since. My sister was kind of obsessed with hunting and I wanted no part of it. We never really kept in touch because she always said that I was mom's least favorite, and I can't blame her. I never really liked hunting in the first place. We all went our separate ways. I went to law school and she went to hunt. She didn't come back in a while and Arianna was worried. That's how we met, actually. Arianna was her hunting partner and she called me up about her. We found her dead on the ceiling, bleeding from her stomach, and burning in flames. It was horrifying. I wanted to stop it all so I started to hunt with Arianna.

"The coast is clear, come on in Becca," She called out to me.

I was super excited to hunt this demon down. I needed something to get my mind off that guy that I met at the bar last night. I turned my flashlight on and went inside.

*Sam's POV*

I really needed to get my mind off of that girl that I met at the bar last night. This demon might be my only chance so I was determined to take it down and get on with my life. Dean was riding over to the house when I noticed something strange. I heard that the police were going to stay until about 10 o'clock pm. It was only nine and I saw a bunch of cop cars leaving the opposite direction of the house. None of them had their lights on so there was no emergency. Someone else must be there or they just got tired and wanted to leave. I just decided to ignore it.

Dean pulled up to the house and right there was an old looking car. It was in good shape, but it wasn't made recently. I looked over to Dean and he had a look on his face like that he had just seen the face of God!

"Um…Dean? Are you okay? You look a little mesmerized." I asked him. He just looked at me and said, "That…that is the most beautiful car I have ever seen, well, besides my baby."

"Dean we don't have time for-"I was telling him until he interrupted me. "Sam, you don't understand! That right there is a 1967 Mustang Fastback! That car is one of the best cars ever!"

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. I didn't know if there was anyone else inside but I didn't really care. I just wanted to kill this demon once and for all. I got our stuff and went inside. We didn't hear anything but our soft and low breathing, so I assumed that there wasn't anyone else there. We were looking around the house and suspected that there was going to be no demon there until we heard a loud crash come from above us. We ran upstairs to see three girls. One was holding a gun, one holding a silver knife, and one who looked completely innocent.

"You evil son of a b****, what do you want?" The girl with the gun asked.

I just looked at them and noticed that the girl with the knife was the girl from the bar. She looked at me with a surprised look on her face as well. She smiled a little and looked relived.

"BECCA, WATCH OUT!" The other girl called out.

Before we knew it, the innocent looking girl had fierce, purple eyes and pinned Becca up against the wall. All three of us went up to help but where smacked into the wall by the demon. She had a sick smile on her face.

"Any last words?" The demon asked her. "Just one," she told her. Then she lifted up her shirt just enough to show that she had a silver dagger strapped to her hip, and she pulled it out and stabbed her with it. The demon screeched and all of a sudden, black smoke was pouring out of the girl's mouth.

"Well…that sucked…I really wanted to spit in her face, don't you think that would've been hilarious?" She asked her friend. Me, Dean, and her friend all laughed at her.

"So...um…this is your family business? Because this sure is different…" I asked her. "And you're a sales man? Yeah, right." She said I just smiled at her and everyone went downstairs. "Well, hello again. I'm obviously Becca and this is my best friend but more likely sister, Arianna," Arianna gave us a flirtatious smile and waved. I just knew that she was Dean's type. "Well I'm Sam and this is my real brother Dean." "Yeah, I've met both and Dean, again, I'm sorry. I didn't know-"She was telling him until he cut her off, like always.

"Whatever, I guess I forgive you…for now." "Oh, I'm so scared! Oh wait…I'm not, so sorry." She said sarcastically. I chuckled a little and Dean glared at me. "Well it was nice meeting you all, but it's getting late." Arianna stated.

We all went to our cars and they were about to drive off until they heard Dean cuss…Really loudly…

"Um…you okay?" Becca asked. Dean just shook his head. "No. We have no gas…""Okay, really Dean? Did you think we had unlimited fuel?" I questioned him. Becca smirked and said "Well, you guys can room with us tonight, now that we all know that we aren't in danger of any of us being demons or anything. So, how about it?" "Sure that would be great, right Dean?" I asked him. Dean just made a grumbled noise and got out of the car. "We'll get some gas and pick it up in the morning." Dean and I got into the backseat while Becca went into the driver's seat and Arianna went for the shotgun.

"Can I pick the music today, pwease?" Arianna said with a weird looking puppy dog face. Becca gave her a horrified face and said, "First, you can't do a puppy dog face to save you're a** from hell hounds. Secondly, House Rules. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their cakehole."

Becca put her IPod in the dock and shouted," OH I LOVE THIS SONG!" Dean and I just looked at each other until we heard the girls screaming,

"CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON, THERE'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE, LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REST, DON'T YOU CRY NO MORE!"

Dean and I just looked at each other and smiled because these two, where some awesome girls!

***I really like this one, especially that the girl's favorite Song is CARRY ON! I just had to do that! I only own Arianna and Becca. Everyone else isn't mine and Carry On My Wayward Son is a song by Kansas so that isn't mine to claim either. But I still love my girls! Please Rate and Review just for me!***


	5. Bedroom Situation

***I don't own anything but Arianna and Becca. Thanks so much for the reviews and reading and stuff. I know that I say please RATE and review…I just realized that you can't rate so sorry, my mistake. So please review, THANKS SO MUCH!* **

*Normal POV*

When everyone got to the motel, Becca and Arianna checked in as Melissa and Claire. We got to the room and Sam and Dean realized something, there were only two beds. That was going to be a big problem for the boys. "Um…if you girls didn't notice, there are only two beds!" Dean shouted at them.

"Hey, maybe you can keep it down or else you're going to wake up the whole state of Illinois, got that?" Becca told him. Dean just stared down at the floor and muttered something to himself. Sam just chuckled at him and smiled at Becca. Becca and Sam locked eyes for one minute and then looked away. Becca knew that she was blushing as bright as a tomato but she didn't care anymore. She was just glad that Sam wasn't normal; he was a very, very sexy hunter in her case.

"You guys will just have to share a bed then, won't you? Or are you afraid something called, oh, I don't know, WINCEST might happen?" Arianna asked them. Becca really couldn't hold it in and busted out laughing. That was one of the funniest things she's ever heard Arianna say. She really wasn't like that but Becca truly didn't care. Sam and Dean both had questioning looks on their faces until they both figured out what it meant. Dean started to shout out things like no; no way would we ever do that. Sam however blushed deeply and looked at Becca for help. Becca knew that she couldn't resist those adorable puppy dog eyes of his, so she butted herself in.

"Even though I resent the wincest part, she right. You two are just gonna have to deal with it and sleep together…in the same bed…o gosh Arianna, do you have any protection?" Becca said. Dean and Sam had horrified looks on their faces and just as fast as a speeding bullet, they split up. Sam went to the bed and unpack. Lucky for them, Sam remembered to bring their supplies with them. That was another thing Becca loved about Sam. He always knew what to bring and what to have. Dean on the other hand went straight for the bathroom. You could hear the water of the shower running so you could only assume that he was taking a shower.

When all was said and done, they all went to sleep, but not for long.

*Arianna's POV*

Okay, I had to admit, I had a little crush on Dean but it wasn't a big one. I also knew that Becca was in love with Sam so I knew that he wasn't mine. Becca and I were sleeping soundly until we hear from the other bed,

"Hey, move your leg fat a**." "Oh shut-up and stop stealing the covers, and I know that your pretty little 5'4 a** doesn't have any muscle on it but come on, share for God sakes!" Okay, Sam's comeback was pretty good, but I had to stop it.

"Okay, you little five year olds, it's pretty obvious that you can't share a bed together. So I guess one of you will just have to sleep on the floor." Both of them look at each other and shout NOT ME! I rolled my eyes and noticed that Becca was just getting up. She was one of the heaviest sleepers in America.

"Hey guys, what's the matter?" She asked us. I motioned my eyes at the bickering brothers and she nodded her head. She motioned me to come over to her and I knew that she had a plan in mind. I come inching closer and closer to her so that the boys don't notice. I finally get over to her and she says, "I've got a great idea!"

*Sam's POV*

God Dean was so annoying! All I wanted to do was have a good night sleep, but he just can't freaking share the damn covers! Sometimes, I really don't like him, but he's my brother so what was I going to do, leave him, yeah right! We were still bickering until I noticed that Becca was whispering something to Arianna. It was really weird. After one drink with Becca, and now I can't get her name out of my head and we're rooming together. When I saw that she was a hunter too, I felt like jumping into the air, grab her and just kiss her right on the spot, but I knew I couldn't do that. I wish I could, but I can't, it's a little too fast, if you know what I mean.

"Alright you two cut it out and listen!" Arianna shouted at us. We stopped finally so we could hear what she had to say to us. I really couldn't think of anything that could make this sleeping experience enjoyable.

"Becca and I are now willing to give up to you two. You guys can pick who you want to sleep with on one condition. We will have one thing for you to do and you are gonna have to do it, got that?" Well, that was something I didn't think would happen. I could tell that my face lit up because Becca and Arianna looked straight at me and smiled. I looked at Dean who had a cocky look on his face and right then he got up to make his move. I got up just as quick and almost sprinted towards Becca. She patted the right side of the bed and I sat down.

Dean just walked slowly over to Arianna and she took him with her so that they could get comfortable. I lay down next to her and I got myself comfortable. Arianna and Dean were separated from us in another room but the door was open. I got up and motioned my finger in front of my lips to keep Becca quiet. Dean and Arianna were in an intense talk until I shut the door very quietly and locked it. Becca started to snicker at me and motioned me to come back. I went back over to the bed and lay down next to Becca. We were facing each other and she finally said to me,

"So, do you want to know what the thing I want you to do is?" I just looked at her for a minute and nodded my head. I was scared of what it was a first. Like it would be something like that I have to sleep on the floor or leave when I wake up or something.

"Arianna and I made a plan of telling you both to sleep on the floor but instead, I wanted to know if you could go-go on a date with me. If you don't mind, that it. I know I'm not the most likable person, but if you get to know m-"She was saying until I just had to cut her off with a kiss. Her lips were irresistible looking and I couldn't stand it anymore. She was surprised at first but then closed her eyes and kissed me back. Our lips moved together in sync and it just felt so right. I knew that when we first got here that something good was going to happen, I just didn't know it would be this good. I was about to let my tongue slip past and ask for entrance but surprisingly, she beat me to it. I gladly opened my mouth and she searched my mouth as I did to her. I groaned softly and she moaned tenderly. I smirked and made it a little more intense by pushing her so that I was on top of her. I was going to make my next move until she broke our kiss. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You know…I do have a huge crush on you but I really don't think that this is right, especially when we haven't even had our first kiss yet." I knew she was right so I got off of her and went next to her. We both lay down and I wrapped my arm around her and she backed into my chest. My eyes slowly started to close as my mouth started to form the biggest smile anyone has ever seen.

*POV between Dean and Arianna*

Dean and Arianna walked into their new room and they both sat down on the bed. Dean looked at Arianna with a flirtatious smile and Arianna gave him a heated look between them. Dean smirked and patted the bed telling her that it was okay, he didn't bite. Arianna smiled at him. She couldn't wait to crush his dreams.

"Come on over, I don't bite…probably." He told her.

"Look Dean, the one condition is that you will sleep on the floor. So sorry…you know what, I'm not sorry. So get your *ss off of that bed so I could get a good night sleep, got that?" I told him in an irritated tone. He looked at me with the saddest look on his face but nodded. He went over on the floor with a light blanket and a small pillow. I fell asleep but I woke up later to find that Dean was on the floor, shivering. I couldn't take seeing him like this anymore.

"Dean, Dean wake up." I told him. Dean woke up in a groggily state and looked at me quizzically.

"Uh-What do you want, here to torture me some more?""No you moron, just come into the bed okay? And no funny business or else I swear I will end you."

He nodded his head and got in the bed next to me. We were back to back, sleeping in very uncomfortable positions. I just hoped that Becca was getting better luck then I was.

***Thanks so much for reading! Please review! I'm sick again…yay…not. I'm always sick and it's making me so sad! Comment and review please! Please put anything that you would like to see in the comments, it would really help me out. Again I say, COMMENT AND REVIEW!***


	6. Good Morning

***Thanks so much for reading! Review please! I don't care if it's a bad a review! I'll be a little sad but I love your opinions! This chapter is going to be so adorable! Also wish me luck for my competition in band, we're in the finals and if we win, we get to go on tour for a day and have Portillo's! Can't wait and again, thanks for reading and btw: nothing is mine besides Becca and Arianna. Supernatural sadly isn't mine and super sadly, Sam and Dean aren't mine. But Becca and Arianna are so there's a plus!***

*Becca's POV*

I suddenly woke up to find that Sam's arm was wrapped around me. I smiled to myself and tried to scooch myself closer to him. He tossed around a little and had a tighter grip on me. I felt so safe in his arms that sometimes, I thought that nothing could be better. All of a sudden, I feel a warm breath on my ear as he whispered to me, "Good morning….sexual."

I laughed a little before I looked over to him and gave him a soft but passionate kiss. We we're starting to go into a make out session until we heard a little cough behind us. We looked over to see Dean and Arianna looking over at us. I blushed a little and got out of bed.

"So Sammy, did it get all hot and steamy last night?" Dean asked as Sam made his way over to me. Sam blushed a deep pink and mumbled a little no under his breath. I laughed a little at how Sam can be so adorable just by blushing.

"You know, you look so adorable when you blush." I whispered in his ear. I gave him another kiss before I went over to the kitchen area. I looked and saw some eggs so I thought that omelets would be a great idea. I started cooking when I looked over and saw that Arianna and Dean were kind of keeping away from each other. I looked straight at Arianna and she made long strides towards me. I was getting a little worried until I noticed that she and Dean shared a room last night. I smirked a little as she was coming over.

"So…did it get all hot and heavy last night?" I asked her. I grinned even more when I saw the horrified look on her face. It was kind of a mix of horrified, worried, and concerned which made me a little worried too. I raised my eyebrow at her and she sighed a heavy sigh as she told me, "I really don't know. Look I need to talk to you…in private okay?"

Now this got my attention…

*Sam's POV *

I was so happy. Becca and I are hitting it off and I just love it. I really liked her, even more then Jess and I didn't want to screw it up this time. With all of the fire and hurt and…yeah, let's not repeat that. I was sitting down and looking for a case we could do. I looked up and saw Dean giving me the 'I really need to talk to you' eye. I rolled my eyes and went over to him. He then pulled me into the other room.

"Okay Dean, what's wrong?" I asked.

*Arianna's POV*

I couldn't believe that I was telling Becca this, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I just had to tell her so that she knew what was going on.

"Last night….Dean was being really annoying and stuff and he was cold…so I let him sleep with me in my bed, just no touching me…and this morning when I woke up we were snuggled up against each other and when I realized this…I didn't pull away…" I told her.

I knew this was trouble. She'd yell at me again for almost getting together with a random guy when we're hunters and everything. I just didn't know what she'd do so I looked away getting ready for the screaming to start but to my surprise, I heard this, "OH MY GOD ARIANNA! THAT'S GREAT!"

I couldn't believe it. She was supposed to be furious with me, hell, I was furious with ME! I looked at her with the most confused expression anyone could have. She had the look like a kid on Christmas on her face, and that made me even more puzzled.

"And you're happy because…." I asked her.

"Oh come one Arianna, I can be happy for you, especially this! Dean must be an awesome guy since he's brothers with Sam; I just knew you guys would get together though. You two were made for each other! Sometimes you guys are so alike, it's not even funny!"

There was this feeling in my stomach that made me wants to go over to him and give him a huge kiss, but the awfully lonely part of my said it was just a onetime thing, never going to happen again.

"Look Becca, I know you're happy that you _think_ that I found somebody, but I _didn't_ and that's final. Got it?" I asked her.

She looked at me with a sad smile on her lips and nodded her head. I started to walk over to the door to take a shower but when I looked over, I looked straight at Dean and he did the same. His cheeks blushed a very light pink and he walked over to the TV. I walked into the other room and lay down on the bed for a minute and thought about everything that had happened. Was Dean really the one?

*Dean's POV*

"REALLY DEAN? THAT'S GREAT! I just knew she was the one for you man! Great job!" Sam enlightened me.

What was he, insane? Yeah, I felt really good around her and I wanted to be with her all the time but that isn't love right? No, it's not I told myself, it's just in your head. You just want someone to replace Lisa with.

"Oh no Sam, you've got it all wrong. Arianna and I are _not _a thing. We will _never _be a thing. We're just too...different. I'm sorry for crushing your dreams or us being together and everything but you know that I don't need somebody right now." I told Sam.

He looked at me and shook his head and chuckled to himself. He looked straight at me; put a hand on my shoulder and left the room and into the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow until I looked over to see Arianna looking at me. My face all of a sudden got really hot and pink and…wait…was I blushing! Dean Winchester NEVER blushes! I turned to go turn on the TV and think about something else hopefully. I hurried away as she did the same. I turned on the TV but I couldn't get the thought of us out of my mind. Could we be a couple?

"No Dean, no chick flick moments now." I mumbled to myself.

I had to get her out of my head!

*3rd person*

Sam casual walked into the kitchen seeing Becca eating some cereal. He raised an eyebrow at her, knowing that she was making eggs.

"Yeah…they…um…I don't cook usually." She told me.

He laughed at her and sat down and pored himself his own bowl of cereal. He wondered why Becca had that little smirk on her face but then he noticed that he had the same smirk when Dean told him about Arianna and him…

"So Arianna told you about her and Dean?" Sam asked her.

Becca just nodded her head, knowing that by the smirk that just wouldn't leave her face, that it was pretty obvious that she did. Sam just nodded his head and when they finished, Sam and Becca went to go watch some TV with Dean.

"Guys, guys! I think you should see this." Dean shouted.

Sam, Becca and even Arianna (who was in the shower) came out to see what Dean was yelling about. When they all looked at the screen, they all couldn't believe they're eyes…right there, in front of their eyes on the TV screen was the one, the only…

***OH MY GOD I FEEL LIKE THE WORST PERSON EVER! I haven't uploaded in like months! I'm so sorry but when I was typing this before, it was time for ISATS and then we had a bunch of other stuff to do and I never got the chance to do anymore of it. I'M SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN! Just remember that I will never give up on this story, it will always be here and it will never end until it is it's time. Also, round of applause for whoever found the Jenna Marbles kind of quote-ish-thing. Nothing is mine, not even Sam or Dean, but Arianna and Becca are mine so WATCH IT! :D**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW FOR ME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Who do you want them to see on the TV screen? Or do you want it to be a surprise? Comment and Review please! KK BI BI!***


	7. Chapter 7

***I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I really actually didn't want to update and continue this story but…I'm bored and I have no wifi so this is the only thing available. I don't own any of the character except for Arianna and Becca. Also I don't own Supernatural.* **

"_Guys, guys! I think you should see this." Dean shouted. _

_Sam, Becca and even Arianna (who was in the shower) came out to see what Dean was yelling about. When they all looked at the screen, they all couldn't believe they're eyes…right there, in front of their eyes on the TV screen was the one, the only…_

"Jess?" Sam questioned in astonishment as he looked at the television screen.

It was true, Sam's old girlfriend, Jess, who died in a fire, was there on the television screen. Sam and Dean were standing there, mouths agape as they were frozen in their places. Jess was on the screen talking about the recent murders that have been happening at Stanford and how she wishes someone could come and save the students before things got worse. Just as Jess finished her sentence, Becca turned off the T.V.

"Okay, who is this Jess girl and why is she so important?" Becca questioned to Sam and Dean, but both the boys knew that this question was aimed at Sam. Becca didn't sound angry or mad but more…worried, like how this girl just might mess everything that she has with Sam.

Sam looked around the room guiltily before he finally met Becca's eyes. Finally after a few moments of pure and utter silence, he said, "She's just…a friend of mine."

"That's such bull, tell us the truth Sam." This time Arianna spoke as she came up behind Becca, fully clothed with her hair in a bun and her hands on her hips.

"Sam, please tell me the truth, I don't want you to lie to me about whoever she is."

Sam couldn't take the look that Becca was giving him, full of concern and hurt, knowing that Sam was lying to her. Sam sighed and spoke a little bit above a whisper, but just enough for Becca and Arianna to hear,

"She's my…my girlfriend, back when I was in college."

Becca's head tuned down and she didn't look at Sam and Sam felt like his heart was breaking, thinking of what he's done to her. She was a new start for Sam and he really didn't want to screw it up with her. Not now and not ever.

"But the problem is that she died…in a fire…by the yellow eyed demon years ago."

Now this got both Arianna's and Becca's attention. Becca no longer felt sad and ashamed thinking that a guy like Sam would actually be interested in her. I know it sounds kind of cliché but she couldn't help it; she really did have strong feelings for Sam.

"Hold up, hold up…your dead girlfriend has come back to life and…was just on the news? Oh this is priceless! We are totally going to Stanford." Arianna announced to the group.

Dean just smiled knowing that Arianna was just like him, ready to get going on any case, no matter how far away or how close it is. They all got dressed as fast as they could and made it to their cars. The boys went into the impala while the girls went into their car. They started their cars and raced down the interstate.

*Becca and Arianna*

As Becca was driving behind the boy's Impala, she was a little nervous and flustered and…just a bunch of mixed feelings. Becca had never met a guy like Sam. He was nice, sensitive and most of all, a hunter. Finding another hunter was just as extraordinary as finding a purple eyed demon, which Becca reminded herself, was still out there. Becca knew that she would always over analyze things and over think, but she couldn't help it. What if Sam was still in love with Jess? What if he didn't want to be with her anymore? What if she just wasn't good enough for him and he just didn't like her like that in the first place? What if-

"Becca, you need to calm down. Your knuckles are turning white from holding onto the steering wheel."

As Becca looked at her hands, it was true. She had a death grip on the steering wheel as if her life depended on it. Becca let out a sigh and loosened her grip. Arianna just sat by her side with her feet perched up on the dashboard of the car.

"I'm s-sorry. I'm just a little…" Becca tried to say, but she didn't know what to say at all anyways. She was just so confused and she really didn't know what to do.

"No look, I get it. It's probably somebody trying to get Sam and Dean down to Stanford so they made it look like Jess was still there. No matter what the circumstances are, we are killing this evil son of a bitch because if they're telling the truth and she really did die, then this is some evil son of a bitch."

Becca gave a small chuckle under her breath. Arianna always knew what to say and she always knew what to do in situations like this. Becca looked at Arianna who was just smirking at Becca in her seat.

Maybe this wasn't as bad as Becca really thought it was.

*Dean and Sam*

As Dean was driving, Sam kept looking out the window of the Impala, just thinking. How in the name of hell did Jess turn up randomly, alive and well, after being dead for such a long time? It's the one question that boggled Sam's mind for hours on end. Sam was just glad that he wasn't driving because if he was, they would've crashed from Sam's constant over thinking and distraction on this subject. As Sam kept thinking and thinking, something popped up in his mind that made him cringe. Was this actually Jess? What if Sam still had feelings for her? And if it isn't Jess, would Sam just be in the way of the case because of his past feelings for her? As Sam kept thinking and thinking, it made it harder and harder for Sam to come to terms with what he and Becca are and what status they're on. He really did like Becca, hell, he might even love the girl already but with Jess…he didn't know if he could make the decision between the two.

"Okay, Sam, what's the problem. It hurts to look at you grinding your teeth down." Sam jumped a little in surprise at Dean's sudden outburst. As Dean said this, Sam put his hand up to his jaw. It did hurt, now that he thought about it. Sam let his hands fall on his lap in frustration and sighed loudly.

"It's just…what if this is actually Jess? I mean, I don't know what I would do with Bec-"Sam tried to continue but was interrupted by Dean.

"Hold on, you think this is really Jess? Sam, it's probably that asshole of a demon that we tried to kill, you know, that purple eyed demon. Even if it is actually Jess, though I highly doubt it, you need to let her go."

"Dean, she was the love of my life! Why would you even-"

"Because Sam, if she survived, then explain to me why she kept it from you and didn't call you back for so long huh? Maybe she just wants to let it go, like you should. You've got a much more of a chance with Becca then you've had with Jess. With our past and everything, it would have to come out sometime, and by the way Jess looked and acted, how do you think she would've acted?"

There, Dean had a point. Becca completely understood what Sam and Dean had to do, just as what Arianna and her had to do. It was their job and they need to do it for the greater good. Knowing Jess however, she would dump Sam and leave him, freaking out over that fact that he hadn't told her anything for such a long time and at how weird and psychotic his family must have been. Sam had to admit it; Dean had a point in this argument. Even though he did love Jess first, Becca was a girl he had a greater chance with and was someone who could really understand him.

After a while, Dean sighed and grunted out, "Exactly what I thought. Now if you could please stop worrying about all of this, you're bumming out my mood. We have a great case and two hot girls riding along with us. And I don't need to hear all of your stupid girl problems being our only problem for this case. Got it?"

Sam chuckled under his breath and said, "Got it."

Dean nodded his head and looked back to the road and sang along to the radio and the road off in the night, with Becca and Arianna right on their tail.

***Welp… please review and tell me what you think. I know it's kind of lame but it's been a while since I've written this story. Again, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I really had to focus on school and now I think that my writing has improved so I'll probably write more. Good and bad reviews are amazing and I don't own anything but my two girls, Becca and Arianna.* **


End file.
